Édes, mint a fahéj illata
by Y. Katren
Summary: Egy karácsonyi ajándék, amely többet mond minden szónál. Egy kedves karácsonyi történet, Kami-húgomnak.


_**Édes, mint a fahéj illata**_

_Kami-channak rengeteg szeretettel Karácsony alkalmából_

Egy kövér hópehely lebegett el az arcom előtt, hogy utána a szempillámra ragadva átmenetileg megvakíthasson. Gyorsan letöröltem magamról a kis bajkeverőt, és továbbhaladtam a sűrű havazásban. A tél finom ujjai tejfehér porral hintették tele az utcákat, a házak színes vagy éppen kopottas tetőit. Csodálatos látvány volt, én pedig egy pillanatra átadtam magam ennek az idilli képnek. Minden úgy festett körülöttem, mintha valaki onnan fentről az égből egy hatalmas porcukorszóróval feldíszítette volna az egész várost, és a kint járkáló embereket.

_- Mint minden karácsony, az idei is hatalmas felhajtással kezdődött, folytatódott és gondolom így is fog végződni. Az évről-évre ismétlődő „karácsonyozások" sohasem változtak. Mindig ugyanazok a koreográfiák ismétlődtek unott monotonságukban. Első felvonás: bezár az akadémia. Második: elköszönünk egymástól, utána pedig részt veszünk az összes évfolyamot megvendégelő felhajtáson. Mármint, fesztiválon. Amúgy szép ünnep, mondhatnám azt is, hogy szeretem. Csak néha történnek kisebb bakik a szépen megszervezett ünnepség sorozaton...Mint például múlt évben, a karácsonyi fogadalomtétel közepén – mert ugye ilyen is van – felbukkant Gai-sensei. Éppen akkor teljesítette az esedékes, és hozzáteszem mindig rendkívül látványos fogadásbeli kötelességét. Felnőtt emberek mégis, hogy tudnak olyan hülyeségeket kitalálni, mint például kézen állva meddig bírja elegyensúlyozni a karácsonyfa mellett, az Icha-icha tíz darab egymásra púpozott kötetét? A hangsúly a karácsonyfa mellett részen van._

„..."

_Innentől az események gyászos fordulatot vettek. Miután Lee nagy buzgalmában, hogy minél pontosabban jegyzetelhesse mestere „szent szavait" véletlenül meglökte őt a könyökével, az egyik kötet lepottyant, fejbe kólintva a mellette álló Nejit. A probléma itt kezdődött. Neji, aki a karácsonyfára vigyázott - nehogy Gai-sensei az egyik véletlenül leeső kötettel feldöntse -, lefejelte az egyik kerek díszt. Tenten pedig nagy rémületében, hogy Nejinek baja ne essen, megtaszította a szépen feldíszített fenyőt _– lehunytam szemeimet, ahogy ismételten elém tárult az apró, egymásból szerteágazó képkockákból álló eseménysorozat. – _A fa éktelen csörömpöléssel eldőlt, de utána Naruto és Jiraiya mentve a helyzetet, felállították. Az est már-már meg lett mentve, de...Naruto és Jiraiya...Na igen. Összevesztek egy szelet tortán _– jutott eszembe a másik incidens. - _Egy szelet torta volt, te jó ég_! _Végül pedig Tsunade-sama, kirúgta őket az ünnepélyesen feldíszített teremből. Szó szerint_._ Szép ívben szálltak a girlandokkal és a tortaszelettel együtt_ – vigyorodtam el magamban. Ez az élmény, határozottan kellemes érzetet keltett bennem. Körbenéztem, és kesztyűbe bújtatott kezeimet egymáshoz dörzsölve, figyeltem a porként hulló fehérséget és a benne pulzáló embertömeget. Konoha utcáin izgatottan jártak fel-és alá az emberek, válogatva a rengeteg ajándék, a finoman elkészített, illatozó sütemények között. Mégsem konkrétan az otthon eltöltött karácsonyozás és ajándékozás aggasztott, hanem az előtte egy nappal megrendezett akadémiai fesztivál. A lányok nagy része ilyenkor kiválasztja a legmegfelelőbb ruhát, megcsináltatja, vagy ő maga készíti el a haját, és úgy várja a kiszemelt lovagot. Évekig én is ezt tettem, de egy idő után reménytelennek találtam a helyzetet. Az a fiú, akire vártam, aki miatt szépítettem magam nem jött el egyikre sem. Lemondóan sóhajtottam, és kapucnimat hátracsapva élveztem az arcom körül kavargó hópihéket. Hó, nyüzsgő város, izgatott emberek és nem utolsó sorban az ajándékok. Egy pillanatig gyengéden mosolyogva figyeltem az embereket, élvezve a nyüzsgésben tükröződő nyugalmat.

Voltak, akik igyekeztek gyorsan túlesni a nagy bevásárláson, de voltak olyanok is, akik édesen andalogva keringtek a boltok és felállított pavilonok között. - _Francba!_ – szisszentem fel elkeseredetten, ahogy fejemre pottyant egy adag hókupac. - _Ennyit az idilli napról, meg csodákról, meg egyéb Sakura-féle ömlengésekről _– savazódtam némán. Mérgesen felciccenve söpörtem le a fejemről az átok havat, miközben idegesen beharaptam ajkaimat. – _Mit_ _vegyek? Neki?_ – pillantottam fel tanácstalanul az egyik tükörfényesen csillogó kirakatüvegre. – _Egyáltalán...Érdemes neki vennem bármit is? Hiszen, sohasem jött el egyik összejövetelre sem. Ilyen még sohasem történt velem –_ torpantam meg döbbenten. - _ Nem tudom, mit vegyek Sasukénak._

- Mi dolgod erre plakáthomlok? – csendült fel hátam mögött a kellemes, mégis méregtől csöpögő hang. Először úgy döntöttem, nem veszek róla tudomást. _- Ha elengedem a fülem mellett, talán..._

- Csak nem Sasukénak keresel valami ajándékot? – Gondolatmenetem elakadt, lépéseim megfagytak. – Korábban kellene felkelni drágám – élcelődött Ino, és mellém penderülve, gúnyosan rám kacsintott. – Én már megvettem – öltötte ki nyelvét játékosan. A chuunin vizsga óta sok minden megváltozott a kapcsolatunkban. Sasuke már nem állt közöttünk áthághatatlan falként. De, ha belegondolok, talán soha nem is volt ott igazán. Vagy most már nem látom annyira fontos tényezőnek a dolgot. Érdekes.

- Köszi a bíztatást Ino malac! – sóhajtottam fel unottan, és a kirakatnak hátat fordítva, elindultam az utca másik oldalára.

- Hé! – szólított meg, mire hátrafordultam. Hátát továbbra is nekivetette a bolt falának, és kedvesen rám mosolyogott. – Tudod, hogy örül neki – kezdte halkan. - De Sasuke nem egy mosolyalbum, szóval csak add oda neki. Így látja, hogy – akadt el egy pillanatra, keresve a megfelelő szavakat – gondolsz rá – csettintett egyet.

- Ő látja – feleltem lassan, és egy pillanatra szomorúan lepillantottam a csizmám hegyére. Tudatosult bennem az igazság egy része, és erről pedig igazán nem akartam most tudomást venni. – De én mit látok? – pillantottam fel az égkék szemekbe. – Azt, hogy rám nem gondol senki - vágtam hozzá a keserű igazságot. Mind a ketten tudtuk, hogy igazam van. Mi adtunk neki ajándékot. Ő sohasem adott semmit. Érthető volt, hogy ez mit jelent. _„Tarts távolságot! Nem kellesz."_

- Ez nem igaz! – kiáltott fel dühösen, és ellökte magát a faltól. – Még, hogy senki? Naruto, Lee ők senkik? És én? Mindig veszünk neked ajándékot. Még Konohamarut is magadba bolondítottad – folytatta töretlen szenvedéllyel -, bár nem tudom, mit eszik rajtad – tette hozzá erősen gondolkodva, és kritikus arccal végigmért.

- Hát ez egyszerűen...Fantasztikus! – tártam szét karjaimat lemondóan. – _Erre most mégis mit mondjak? Hogy visongva örülök, azért mert belémzúgott egy nyolcéves gyerek? Ki hallja? Ki hallja, hogy visongok? Senki?_

- Igazából mi bajod van? – szaladtak össze az aranyívek az égkék szemek fölött, és Ino egyre értetlenebb arccal nézett rám. Már nem is hallottam az utcán dübörgő lépteket, a harsány nevetésfoszlányokat. Folyamatosan a kirakatüvegben tükröződő arcomat bámultam. Az átfagyott és hidegtől piros, rózsás arcú lány hidegen nézett velem farkasszemet, ajkai lilás árnyalatban pompáztak a csípős téli levegőtől.

- Semmi – válaszoltam hidegen, továbbra is magamat tanulmányozva az olykor megcsillanó felületen. Csak néha törte meg a látványt néhány tovahaladó ember sziluettje. De a tükörkép nem illant el. Ott remegett a hülye babákkal telerakott kirakatok üvegén, egyetlen kérdést szegezve nekem: _Mi a fenét művelsz itt?_ Hát ez az. Ezt szeretném tudni én is.

- Sakura? – tértem magamhoz, amikor Ino megfogva vállamat, kissé megrázott. – Hazakísérjelek? – pillantása aggodalmas volt, én pedig egy hatalmasat nyelve megráztam a fejemet.

- Kösz, nem kell. De azt hiszem, ma kihagyom az idei akadémiai karácsonyozást – fordultam sarkon, és elindultam a házunk felé.

- Mondjam, hogy rosszul vagy? – kiáltott még utánam, de már alig hallottam a hangját.

- Mondd – intettem, és egyre gyorsabban szedve lábaimat, már szinte rohantam hazafelé. - _Mégis mit csinálok? Szétfagyva mászkálok egy olyan fiúnak meglepetés után, aki valójában nem is foglalkozik velem?_

***

Amint beléptem a házba, már rúgtam is le magamról a csizmáimat. Az ajtó tompán becsapódott mögöttem, ahogy gyorsan betaszítottam a csípőmmel.

- Tadaima! – kiáltottam be, de semmilyen válasz nem érkezett. Kulcsomat lecsaptam az előszobában álldogáló kisebb komódra, és lehámoztam magamról a sálamat, a havas kabáttal együtt. – Anya, itthon vagyok! – kiabáltam újra, de a házban még mindig a dermedt, néma csend honolt._ – Mi a fene?_ – ráztam le, és akasztottam fel dolgaimat a fogasra. Homlokráncolva indultam el a konyha felé, ujjaimat lassan lesiklatva a kunai késemre. – _Hol vannak a többiek? Miért nem válaszolnak?_ – nyeltem egyet, és feszült izgatottságomat elnyomva füleltem, hátha meghallok valamit. De semmi. A házat uraló csend és meghitt rend fogadott, melybe finoman belekígyózott az édes mézeskalács illata. Lassan beértem a konyhába, és megütközve néztem a hűtőn terpeszkedő papírlapra. Fürgén odasétáltam, és a mágnest letolva róla, leszedtem az ajtóról. - _Anya kézírása_ – vontam fel szemöldökeimet.

„_Kicsim! Hamarabb kellett elindulnunk a nagymamához, mert belázasodott. Egy pár napig nála kell lennünk. Átszóltam a Yamanaka családnak, szeretettel várnak, ha nem érnénk haza karácsonyra. Ha nagy a gond, a bolttal is boldogulnunk kell. Sietünk! Puszi: Anyu és Apu."_

- _Ez remek_ – zöttyentem le a székre, és a pultra előkészített mézeskalácsból véve egyet, morcosan beleharaptam. Némán figyeltem a citromsárga lapon kanyargó betűket, mintegy tőlük várva választ a kérdésemre. _– Mi jöhet még ma?_ – pillantottam fel a töretlenül ketyegő órára, és a papírt letéve, némán felsétáltam a szobámba. Fáradt sóhajjal engedtem meg a fürdővizemet, és úgy döntöttem életem legelső karácsonyát, amit valóban egyedül fogok eltölteni, magamra szánom. Hosszan hallgattam a víz csobogását, majd nagy sóhajjal a kádba mászva, elterpeszkedtem benne. Hallottam, hogy a földszinten cseng a telefon, de úgy döntöttem nem veszem fel. – _Akárki keres is, így járt _– nyújtóztam ki elégedetten. Mosolyogva adtam át magamat a forró fürdőnek, és addig lubickoltam, amíg végül ki nem hűlt. Lassan kiszálltam, és szépen megtörölközve megterveztem, mit fogok ma csinálni. - _Először is megvacsorázom. Utána mondjuk egy tál mézeskalács társaságában leülök TV-ét nézni. Aztán_ – bújtam bele köntösömbe – _keresek valami jó kis karácsonyi mesét, vagy ilyesmit, és utána éjjel kilógok a Hokage emlékműhöz. Igen! Ott lehet aztán gyönyörű hóangyalokat csinálni_ – mosolyodtam el, és neki is láttam esti terveim kivitelezéséhez. Dúdolászva készítettem elő a süteményt, és immár jóllakottan felöltözve, elhelyezkedtem a kanapén. De öt perc múlva, már unatkozva bámultam a képernyőt. A kapcsolóval a kezemben, egyre ingerültebben váltogattam a számtalan csatorna között, amelyek mind a már százmillió ötszázezerszer látott filmeket és műsorokat sugározták. _- Oké, kettes pont. Irány az emlékmű _– pattantam fel, és a TV-ét kikapcsolva, gyorsan a konyhába siettem. Elcsomagoltam magamnak egy kis sütit, hogy kint a havazásban ehessek, ha kedvem támad megpihenni. Gyorsan felöltöttem a kabátomat, sapkámat és sálamat, majd a táskát átvetve a vállamon, felküszködtem a csizmámat is. Sietve zártam be az ajtót magam mögött, és az utcán elindulva, felöltöttem a kesztyűimet. Odakint csodálatosan ropogó hó fogadott, a lágyan szitáló pelyhek pedig apró gyémántokként csillantak meg a lámpák tétován pislákoló fényeiben. Csak a lépteim nyikorgását hallottam, ahogy folyamatosan átszakítottam a még makulátlan hótakarót. Nem siettem, úgyis sokáig tartott felkaptatni az összes lépcsőn, amely a szépen megfaragott arcokhoz vezetett. Szerencsére nem fújt a szél, csak néha kavargatta meg a szitáló pelyheket a játékos téli szellő. Nem is figyeltem az útra, helyette a fémesen csillogó, már-már jegessé váló páncélt szemléltem, ami megképződött rajta. Nem is emlékszem arra, hogy magam mögött hagytam azt a rengeteg lépcsőfokot, annyira elmerültem az elém táruló látványban. Konoha melegen villogó fényeiben, és a városon szétterülő hólepel csillogásában. Halkan felnevettem, és karjaimat széttárva hátradőltem. Önfeledt gyermekként formáztam meg Őt, munkám nyomán vad fehér por szállt fel a levegőbe. Mintha csak széthintett kristálycseppek lettek volna. Talán hétévesen készítettem utoljára angyalt. Akkor, amikor először találkoztam Sasukéval.

- Yo Sakura! – hallottam magam mögül a rideg hangot. Ijedten néztem fel, és elkerekedett szemekkel megdermedtem. Egy pillanatig nem szóltam semmit. A szénfekete szemek jegesen pillantottak rám, pont olyan hidegen, mint a házak tetejéről meredező jégcsapok.

- Sa...Sasuke-kun? – köszörültem meg torkomat, és lassú mozdulatokkal felültem. Igazán idiótának éreztem magam abban a pillanatban. - _Így találkozni? Teljesen nevetséges!_ – haraptam be ajkaimat, és megszégyenülve lepillantottam összeszorított kezeimre. – _Mindig rászólok Narutora, hogy viselkedjen korához illően, erre mit teszek? Hóangyalkát gyártok a jéghideg hóban, és vihogok, mint egy ostoba liba. _

- Kerestelek – koppant a hideg hang. - Miért nem jöttél a ma esti összejövetelre? – szegezte nekem a kérdést. Szemeimet még nagyobbra nyitottam, ahogy igyekeztem felfogni a kérdést. – _Mit akar? Minek kérdez ilyeneket?_ – ráncoltam össze szemöldökeimet, és nem válaszoltam. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz, némán várakoztunk. Ő a válaszra, én pedig fogalmam sincs mire vártam. Csak bámultam magam elé, üres fejjel. Pont, mint egy szépen kiürített, kongó kuka.

- Ino azt mondta beteg vagy – mondta jegesen, én pedig újra zavartan felpillantottam rá. _– És?_ – kérdezték szemeim.

- Otthon kellene lenned – nézett rám szigorúan.

- Miért? – leheltem alig hallhatóan. – Miért kérdezel ilyeneket? – szívem egyre hevesebben lüktetett, ahogy a válaszát vártam. Talán most, talán most kimondja azt, amire annyira régóta várok. Hiszen a szavai, amiket mondott...Úgy tűnik, aggódik értem.

- Sakura – hunyta le koromszín szemeit, csak azért, hogy aztán még hidegebben nézhessen rám. Lemondóan végigmért kifejezéstelen tekintetével, ajkait pedig apró sóhaj hagyta el. – Ha lebetegszel, hogyan mehetnénk küldetésekre? Ha annyira okos vagy, lehetne annyi eszed, hogy betegen nem itt üldögélsz egy hókupac tetején – kezeim ökölbe szorultak kioktató szavaitól, szemeimet apró könnytüskék csípték. – _Köszönöm, de ezt nem szeretném tovább hallgatni._

- Sasuke-kun? – pislogtam el a szemeimbe gyűlő cseppeket. – Neked nem érdemes ilyenekkel foglalkoznod – erőltettem mosolyt az arcomra. Némán állt, ajkai egy vékony vonallá préselődtek össze, ahogy dühében összeszorította.

- Már hogyne lenne érdemes? – morrant rám, én pedig lágyan felnevettem. Gyorsan felálltam, és ruhámat leporolva intettem neki.

- Jó éjt! – fordítottam neki hátat, mire elém ugorva megtorpanásra kényszerített. – Sasuke-kun? – pillogtam fel megrökönyödve a sötéten örvénylő pillákra. Nem mozdult, nem szólt semmit. Izmaim önkéntelenül megfeszültek, mintha éppen hárítani készülnék egy bármikor várható támadást.

- Valóban beteg vagy? – nézett rám áthatóan. A szél hirtelen túl jegessé vált, a hegybe vésett kilátó pedig túlzottan nyitottá, és védtelenné. Védtelennek éreztem magam a kérdéseivel szemben, melyeket egyszerűen nem értettem. Ujjai finoman elindultak arcom felé, de következő szavaimtól megtorpant az útjára indított mozdulat.

- Miért érdekel ez téged? – kérdeztem higgadtan. Csodáltam a hangomat, komolyan. Vele szemben sohasem voltam képes ennyire fegyelmezetten viselkedni.

- Már mondtam – zárta rövidre a témát, keze visszahanyatló oldala mellé.

- Ha emiatt aggódsz – kezdtem ünnepélyesen -, akkor nincs miért. – Szempillái kissé megremegtek, de ezenkívül, semmilyen más reakció nem érkezett tőle. – Nem vagyok beteg – tettem hozzá fáradtan.

- Akkor? – vallatott tovább.

- Akkor mi? – néztem rá, és kezeimet önkéntelenül csípőre tettem. – Miért érdekel is ez téged? Ha? Sasuke-kun? – hangom annyira kellemesen cirógatott, mint egy üveg sav. Nem felelt, csak némán várta tovább a választ. Megpróbáltam ellépni jobbra, velem mozdult. Majd balra. Ezt a kitérésemet is követte. – Sasuke-kun! – szóltam rá fenyegetően. Kezdett bosszantani és feszélyezni a közelsége. Pedig mindig szerettem, ha a közelemben volt. Megnyugtatott az illata, a belőle áradó hideg harmónia, amely szinte beburkolt, ha féltem. Most is valami kellemes illat terjengett a levegőben. Olyan volt, mint a frissen reszelt fahéj.

- Miért nem jöttél el? – szegezte nekem a kérdést. – _Jönni? Azt mondta „jönni"?_

- Pont te kérdezed? Egyiken sem vettél részt – válaszoltam nyersen, de a következő pillanatban legszívesebben kitéptem volna a nyelvemet.

- Ezen ott voltam – mondta tömören. – _Most essek hasra? Vagy mi? _– szorítottam össze a fogaimat, és egyszerűen ellépve mellette, elmentem.

- Ha annyira tudni akarod, egyszerűen nem volt kedvem – vágtam hozzá a vállam felett, hátra sem nézve. – Ennyi – porzottam el dühösen a hóban. Nem nyúlt utánam, nem szólt semmit. Csak azaz édes fahéj illat kísértett mindenütt, amely semmivé omlott, amint eltávolodtam tőle.

***

Még mindig morogtam az orrom alatt, amikor becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót. Egyszerűen el sem tudtam képzelni mit akart Sasuke ezzel a kis jelenettel a Hokage emlékműnél. - _Egyszerűen nevetségesen viselkedett!_ – fújtattam sértett fúriaként. Mérgesen rúgtam le a csizmáimat, már szinte lerángatva magamról, ahogy az egyik elakadt a bokámnál. A sálat már egy ideges kiáltással cibáltam le a nyakamról, a kabátot is csak felvágtam a fogasra. - _Ha leesik, leesik. _- Fogalmam sincs miért lettem ennyire dühös. Talán azért, mert nem azt kaptam, amire vártam. Mert, nem azt mondta, amit hallani szerettem volna. - _Igen...Mert azt akartam, hogy azt mondja...Hogy kimondja azt a szót, még ha annyira lehetetlennek is találom, ebben a pillanatban. _Sasuke_, sohasem fogja kimondani azt a bizonyos szót. Főleg nem nekem._ – Eltrappoltam az üzenetrögzítőig és benyomtam, hátha anyáék hagytak rajta valamilyen üzenetet.

„Önnek 1 üzenete érkezett:

- Hé! Sakura! – csendült fel Ino hangja. - Nem fogod elhinni mi történt az idén, ez egyszerűen...Most vennem kell egy nagy levegőt, és neked is! Vettél? Szóval... – Már éppen vettem én is egy mély levegőt, amikor váratlanul egy túlzottan ismerős aroma lebegett el az orrom előtt. Azonnal felkaptam a fejemet, és gyanakodva előhúztam kunai késemet. – _Ez nem lehet_ – szorítottam össze ajkaimat. Lassú, macska léptekkel indultam el az emeletre, nem kapcsolva ki a rögzítőt. Valahonnan távolról hallottam Ino hangját, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam felfogni a szavak értelmét. Lépteim egyre lassultak, ahogy emeleti szobám ajtaja elé értem. Mélyet lélegezve nyomtam le a kilincset, és döbbenten meredtem az ágyamra. Jól éreztem.

- Fahéj – susogtam döbbenten, és kocsonyássá váló izmokkal odavánszorogtam az ágyam mellé. Az apró csomagocska ott feküdt a takarón. Egy egyszerű, sötétkék színű csomagolópapír fedte, és egy barna szalag kötötte át, amelyen egy fahéj volt keresztül bújtatva. Csak véletlenül villant az eszembe, de nem akartam nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítani a dolognak, hogy Sasukén is ugyanezt az illatot éreztem. Már-már éreztem a bennem feltámadó reménycsillagot, melyet azonnal kioltottam, hogy ne is legyen időm végigmondani magamban a gondolatsort.

_- Ő hozta nekem?_

A matracra lerogyva először csak bámultam a csomagot, nem mertem megérinteni. De aztán nagyot nyelve közelebb húztam magamhoz. Csak az utcai lámpa fénye világított be a szobába, mézszínűvé varázsolva az ágy rózsaszín takaróját, és a rajta annyira rikítóan terpeszkedő kék ajándékot. Nem mertem lámpát kapcsolni, így csak a gyér fény lágy sugarai mellett oldottam ki a szalagot. A zizegő papírcsomó alól, egy könyv borítója bontakozott ki. Finoman végigsimítottam a fedelét, és felnyitottam.

Először csak a képek tárultam elém. A rengeteg kép, amelyet a hetes csapat tagjaiként éltünk át. Az első oldalon kék betűkkel állt: Csapattagok. A geninként teljesített küldetéseink befejeztével Narutonak szinte a szenvedélyévé vált, hogy különböző pillanatokban fényképezzen le bennünket mondván, meg kell örökítenie a pillanatot. A pillanatokat, amikor halásztunk, halat sütöttünk, amikor mostam a hajamat a patakban, amikor nagyot ásítva dörgöltem a szemeimet, amikor Sasuke beleült valami szálkába és igencsak feszült arcot vágott. Halkan felkuncogtam a képek láttán, melyen maga a „művész" is szerepelt, de kíváncsiságom továbbhajtott, így lapoztam. Biztosra vettem, hogy a képeket Narutotól kérte el. - _Tehát az ő keze is benne volt ebben?_ – mosolyodtam el lágyan. Egy újabb fejezet következett: Társak címmel. Itt már a chuunin vizsgára készültünk, egyre keményebb és elszántabb edzésprogramokat folytatva Kakashi-senseiel. Nyerni akartunk, arcunkon elszántság és koncentráció tükröződött. Sasuke és Naruto, mint mindig, elképesztően jól teljesítettek, én csak kívül eső, hátul kullogó harmadikként vettem részt a csapat összehangolt munkájában. A fényképeken annyira szembeszökően látszik az, amelyet akkor nem is éreztem. Amelyhez egy vizsga, és egy halálközeli élmény kellett. Egy pillanatig tétováztam. Nem mertem megnézni a következő lapot. Nyirkos, hideg ujjaim megremegtek, és meggyűrték a hozzátapadt papírlapot. – _Mit tartogatsz még nekem Sasuke? Így is emlékeztettél arra ki voltam. _- A harmadik fejezet, melynek Sasuke azt a címet adta, hogy: Barátok, a chuunin vizsga utáni pillanatképeinket örökítette meg. De a cím, mégis ott égett a retinámban. Barátok. Ott pihegtünk izzadtan és félig eszméletlenül Inoval egymás mellett, mintha csak testvérek lennénk, akik éppen ledőltek aludni a melegen simogató nap alatt. Utána láttam Narutot, ahogy győztes nevetéssel végigrohan az előselejtező termén, majd az arénában a Nejivel folytatott viadal után. Mindenütt ott voltunk, hárman. Együtt. De a könyv, legnagyobb meglepetésemre még nem ért véget. Nagy levegőt vettem, és szememet lehunyva tovább hajtottam. Lassan felnyitottam a pilláimat, és döbbenten pislogtam egyet. Aztán még egyet.

A következő fejezetnek az volt a címe, hogy Virágzás. Egy pillanatig nem tudtam hova tenni a címet, annyira nem illett az egész környezetbe. Majd felvont szemöldökkel lapoztam, és elakadt a lélegzetem. Szemeimbe könnyek szöktek, és végigcsorogtak arcomon, ahogy megláttam edzéseim részleteit.

Amikor Tsunade-sama először támadott meg, és hajított el több méterre, a testemmel kiszakítva a mögöttem levő fát. Amikor megtanultam pontosan használni a chakra gyűjtést, és végre sikerült felszakítanom vele a földet is. Minden képkocka ott volt, mindez egyetlen cím alatt. Virágzás. - _A szirmait kibontó virág, aki én vagyok_. - Ez szinte felért egy vallomással, de még így sem mertem elhinni, amit látok. - _Mi van, ha tévedek? De, ha tévedek is. Ilyen gyönyörű ajándékot, már nagyon régen kaptam. - _Meghatottan csuktam be a könyvet, és könnyeimet törölgetve igyekeztem megállítani a torkomat fojtogató sírást. Életemben először, nem a bánattól vagy a fájdalomtól sírtam, hanem a boldogságtól.

- Ha tudom, hogy így reagálsz, inkább nem hozok semmit – hallatszott az ajtó felől a hideg hang. Ijedten fordultam felé, és könnyeimet letörölve magamhoz szorítottam a könyvet.

- Nem...Én csak...Én csak köszönöm szépen, Sasuke – suttogtam meghatottan, és megsimogattam a könyv hátoldalát.

- Most először hívtál így – nézett rám, és lassan elindult felém.

- Hogyan? – kérdeztem értetlenül.

- Sasuke – ült le mellém laza testtartással, karba tett kézzel. Az ágy kissé besüppedt a súlya alatt. Alig hittem a szememnek. Sasuke itt volt az otthonomban. Egy ajándékkal.

- Aha – suttogtam tompán, és görcsösen markoltam a könyvet, mintha védelmet találhatnék az oltalmában.

- Hogy tetszett? – kérdezte színtelen hangon. Mint mindig, most sem kényeztetett el az érzelemkitöréseivel.

- Uhm – bólintottam. – Ez gyönyörű ajándék, köszönöm szépen – néztem le szeretettel a könyvre, és ráemelve szemeimet elmosolyodtam. Egy pár pillanatig egymás mellett ültünk, hátát nekivetette az ágy támlájának, és kezét leengedve rám pillantott.

- Meddig leszel egyedül? – kérdezte halkan, és szemeiben gyengédnek tűnő fények táncoltak.

- Csak pár napig, ha minden igaz – válaszoltam kedvesen, és rámosolyogtam.

- Akkor mindenképpen vigyáznia kell rád valakinek – jelentette ki ellentmondást nemtűrően.

- Valóban? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

- Hn – érkezett a rövid felelet. Egy pár percig még csendesen, és kissé esetlenül üldögéltünk egymás mellett a puha ágyon. Látszólag, egyikünk sem mert megszólalni. – Boldog Karácsonyt Sakura – csúsztatta lassan kezét az enyémre. Bőrömön éreztem a belőle sugárzó melegséget.

- Boldog Karácsonyt Sasuke – fontam össze ujjainkat, miközben magamba szívtam a belőle áradó, édes fahéj illatot. Másnap reggel meghallgattam a rögzítőn hagyott üzenetet.

„Önnek 1 üzenete érkezett:

- Hé! Sakura! Nem fogod elhinni mi történt az idén, ez egyszerűen...Most vennem kell egy nagy levegőt, és neked is! Vettél? Szóval...Sasuke itt van! Eljött! És...Téged keres! Remélem, megtalál."

„_- Megtalált."_

_VÉGE_


End file.
